Roulette, Sensações
by GreenLuv
Summary: Essa é uma reescritura da cena de Roullete, com o mesmo diálogo, apenas os pensamentos e sensações são acrescentados!


Roulette

Oliver sempre pergunta para Chloe, o que Clark acha das decisões deles, porque para ele é inconcebível as reações dela ao tentar protegê-lo, mas ele se dá conta de suas emoções quando vai perguntar a ela porque diabos ela tinha feito isso, jogar um caminhão sobre ele era demais... Ela sempre o surpreende, mas ao mesmo tempo vê a sua previsibilidade, era como se ele visse a si mesmo nos olhos dela.

Ela sabia que ele não era burro o bastante, de não procurar o que o salvou e ele sempre encontra o que procura. Com uma peça de xadrez na mão, representando uma rainha, a peça mais poderosa do jogo de xadrez, aquela que faz de um tudo para proteger o rei, afinal se ele está em perigo, há um grande risco de cheque mate.

_-Boa jogada!_

Precisava Confirmar nos olhos dela e ouvir dizendo que fez isso, apesar de suas agruras, era honesto com ele mesmo, e com ela não tinha segredos.

_-Comecei a me perguntar sobre quem sabia de Lex, do homem-brinquedo... Das coisas que abri mão, do que tentei fazer, então me dei conta..._

Ele afirmava! Sem se convidar a sentar ou mesmo dizer "oi", se conheciam muito pra embromar uma função de linguagem fática, ele simplesmente jogou as palavras para ela.

_- Então me dei conta. Dinah despedaçou o vidro do armazém, Bart me resgatou do carro, Victor falsificou os computadores, e a Torre esteve de olho em tudo. Não foi?_

Chloe por sua vez não precisava se justificar, ela cuidou dele como ninguém jamais cuidaria, no entanto a cumplicidade dos dois sempre fazia colocar as coisas em pratos limpos dizer o quê, e por que fez.

_-Você estava vivendo como se quisesse morrer, Oliver. Você tinha que encarar seus demônios para superar isso, e tive de empurrá-lo no precipício para poder puxá-lo de volta._

Ela sentia que precisava confrontá-lo, não agüentava vê-lo a beira da morte, a vida pra ele era pra ser plena e justa.

Com ele mesmo, ela aprendeu que algumas vezes era necessário fazer o que tivesse que ser feito.

Balanceando as palavras dela, como se não tivesse acreditando que aquilo tudo era mesmo necessário, ele disse aproximando seu rosto e com um tom sarcástico.

- Tinha que empurrar com um caminhão?

Ele era forte e para tirá-lo de sua zona de miséria seria necessário sacudi-lo, era preciso confrontá-lo com ele mesmo e com a morte que tanto perseguia.

Ela tinha certeza de sua decisão, não só da idéia brilhante como da execução que havia dado certo, ela imitou-o aproximando seu rosto ao dele, com a expressão convencida de que sabia o que seria capaz de machucá-lo, era como se ele estivesse nas mãos dela, mas ao invés disso, ela apenas confirmou o que ele realmente é.

_-Não achei que um triciclo seria forte o bastante. Você é um guerreiro, Oliver. Você luta por você e por uma segunda chance._

Ele ainda não entendia se ela havia feito tudo isso por ele, pra ele havia algo muito errado nisto, tudo isso por ele era inacreditável, e se lembrou das outras pessoas que acabaram correndo perigo por causa da ação dela.

_- Chloe, eu não sou o único que você colocou em risco._

Ele afirmou culpando-a por uma atitude tão radical.

_- Se está preocupado com o nosso pequeno clube e Lex, não fique. Sei esconder o meu jogo._

Afinal ela sabia no que estava se metendo, nos riscos que aquilo representava.

_-E Lois foi o quê?_

Por que a Lois tinha que está envolvida nisso? Apesar de ser Lois, ela precisava ser cuidada com intensidade, mais do que todos devido as circunstancias em que se encontrava, os amigos que tinha e os relacionamentos que também insistia em ter, a presença de Lois com certeza o perturbara, ela era importante demais pra ele, através dela muitas coisas aconteceram, não entendia como Chloe teve coragem, se teve, de usar Lois naquele jogo psicológico.

_-Ela foi somente outro AS na sua manga?_

Chloe não podia fazer isso, ver todos os erros, defeitos e não só fazer da mulher que ele amou um dia um joguete, mas colocar na cara dele quão vulnerável ele era. Parte disto era orgulho de homem, como ela podia estar tão dentro dele e esfregar na cara dele.

_-Não. Eu nunca tive a intenção de evolvê-la. Ela estava perseguindo você, quando acidentalmente acabou entrando na briga. Foi quando a Victoria encerrou o jogo._

Ela disse a verdade, mas ele ainda teve dificuldades de acreditar que realmente, ela tinha feito tudo isso por ele, continuava procurar motivos para culpá-la por agir psicoticamente.

_-Eu poderia tê-la matado._

Ele afirmou o quão podre ele era.

_-Sem ofensas a sua coragem, mas me certifiquei de que sua arma estivesse descarregada, por prevenção. Eu confio em você Oliver, só que... Não muito._

Ela finalmente deu a ele a resposta que esperava uma resposta racional, ele não era confiável, era um assassino e queria ter certeza que ela tinha essa consciência, mas o errado nisto tudo é que com todos os cuidados que ela tomou, ela fez isso por ele, e o Clark? Por quem era capaz de dar a vida! O que ele pensava disso?

_Clark sabe sobre isso?_

Como se já soubesse a resposta, ele já se encontrara encantado, maravilhado pelo que ela tinha feito por ele.

_-Está de brincadeira?_

Ela indagou desafiando seu próprio senso de devoção ao Clark.

_-Clark nunca em sua vida, arriscaria o que precisava ser feito._

Para ele aquilo era música, fez por ele e somente por ele. O que fez pensar que Clark era diferente, ele pensava de forma diferente e ela agiu independente dele, por Oliver e ela usou o jeito de pensar de Oliver, talvez porque sempre soube que pensavam de maneira igual.

_-Ele está levando uma vida diferente daquela que ele tinha não esta? Não posso esperar que ele me conheça como você me conhece._

Por mais que eles quisessem, Clark estava alheio a eles, e tudo que viveram juntos, ele sabia que eles tinham uma história independente de Clark.

_- Os lugares arruinados que já estive, as dificuldades que você passou pra me trazer de volta._

Estava diante da mulher que mais o conhecia, ele colocava-a em um pedestal, admirava, não só pelo que ela fez, mas pelo que ela era. Ele só podia dizer...

_-Obrigado!_

Sussurrou procurando enxergar o coração dela, mostrando o quão grato ele era por lhe entregar tudo.

_- Você provou isso a si mesmo. Mesmo com seu rosto na sarjeta, ainda tem o herói no seu coração._

E aquele tom de "não me culpe, eu precisava fazer" foi substituído por uma voz doce, era como se ela pudesse ter multidimensões de como ser, usar o melhor tom, sorriso e olhar. Era como se ela desse uma bofetada pra dar um carinho depois, não porque ela a era a melhor, mas porque ela era naturalmente assim, tinha suas vulnerabilidades, tinha milhões de medos, mas sabia que amor e justiça era seu combustível para fazer coisas inimagináveis e atos de coragem, por isso era a heroína dele, a rainha dele.

_-Salvou minha vida, Chloe._

Ele segurou a mão dela, era uma atitude de respeito de admiração, de gratidão.

_-Tanto o mito quanto o homem._

Ela restaurou quem ele era, ela o fez o ter vontade de viver, e de voltar a ser um herói.

E pra ela, era o que ela tinha que fazer, sentia-se amada e admirada, sorriu satisfeita com as melhores sensações.


End file.
